Lifeless
by ConfettiCat
Summary: And anyone who looked at her could see that she was obviously dead.


Since I thought that my other fic wouldn't be updating very soon, here's a one-shot for you guys. I came up with this while watching the rain, and wrote this on a family trip to the mall. So it kind of explains why it's so short and crappily written, lol. Enjoy it if you can, actually I hope you guys do enjoy it because I don't know why I wrote a character death.

Enough of my rambling.

* * *

><p>(I saw a bird today.)<p>

* * *

><p>I slumped my head on the windowsill lifelessly. I've just been feeling so empty inside, and I can't shake the feeling off. I looked up at the sky and frowned. It was going to rain.<p>

* * *

><p>(It lay on the ground, unmoving and drenched.)<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to take a walk in the park to clear my head a little. Contrary to what my friends would have thought, rain calms me much more that peaceful, lazy sunny days. So I slipped on my shoes and grabbed an umbrella from the stand. I then set off to the nearby park, hoping to find salvation.<p>

* * *

><p>(And anyone who looked at it could see that it was obviously dead.)<p>

* * *

><p>As I arrived at the park, I observed the people that were in it, who seem quite happy despite the warning of an upcoming drizzle. Children, the elderly, <em>loving couples<em>... I begrudgingly let that thought out. I sighed. No one seemed lonely like me, and I can't help but feel jealous and _loathe_ all of those _perfect loving couples_ that seem like they were made for each other. I shook my head. This won't do, my head's not clearing up at all. I settled for looking at the sky. It was getting darker, and clumps of clouds were getting menacingly bigger, spread across the sky. That slightly dissipated the semi-permanent frown on my face, but it stayed.

Moments later, it started to rain. It started as a little drizzle, but it soon grew quite intense. The people scrambled out of the park, to find shelter from the rain. I opened my umbrella as the last person stepped out of the park. I stood there, in the middle of the park, watching droplets of rain fall down from wet leaves, soaking the ground below it and releasing a relaxing earthly smell. I breathed deeply, letting my body and mind relax, and feeling the wind that swayed the grass grow more furious each time it blew. I just stood there motionlessly, legs not getting tired at all, watching the environment around me grow shaky. I noticed, this downpour was turning into a storm.

I put down my umbrella, and freezing drops of rain fell onto my face. I shielded my eyes and looked upwards. A flash of lightning came and momentarily blinded me, and the roar of thunder soon followed after. It was a thunderstorm, of course. My consciousness urged me to get away from here, but my body lacked the will to oblige. I could only stand there until my body was freezing and numb. I was practically immobilized by the cold. My hair tugged downwards and I was completely wet. My clothes were sagging against my skin, and wet droplets rolled down my cheeks. The lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled. I noticed that some droplets that rolled down my cheeks were warm, if not ever so slightly.

Suddenly I heard a crackling noise, and felt a surge of electricity run through my body, and I jolted from the pain. I felt it frying my skin, and hot pain seared through my body. It burned, and the moisture vanished from my entire body. The pain nullified slowly after a few moments, and my consciousness was melting. I fell to the ground, powerless. The rain poured and soaked my body all over again.

* * *

><p>I lay on the ground, unmoving and drenched.<p>

* * *

><p>(Just like the bird I saw today.)<p>

* * *

><p>The pain disappeared, but my consciousness was gone.<p>

My body was left lying in the middle of the park.

* * *

><p>(And anyone who looked at me could see that I was obviously dead.)<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh, I didn't mean to kill off Yellow, I'm so sorry... I edited this so that it has a bit more detail, I guess... Sorry if it's short, when I looked at the total word count it was only 600 words... so sad. The original story was much shorter and vague, though. It doesn't have any hints whatsoever about the character. You couldn't even really tell the gender if you didn't read carefully. Now I made it so that you vaguely know that it's a girl (not including summary) and that she was having love problems and had her heart broken. And also, if you noticed, she cried.<p>

And that's probably not what happens to you when you get zapped by lightning, your mind probably goes out by a blink. I'm not realistic...

Argh, now every time I look at this I would definitely go like '"argh why is this so short" or something, I'm sure. I can't write long stories, apparently my brain can't handle it and runs out of whatever I'm trying to write very quickly. Really, my brain can't make enough content in the story. Also, sorry for the line breaks, it was probably stupid looking. Mrrmph, I need a hug.

Well, that was the incredibly-stupid-and-very-short first one-shot of mine, I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I would REALLY (ooh caps lock) appreciate it if you guys are willing to leave a review. Motivation is very much needed, always.

Chris out!


End file.
